Isn't Life Unfair
by Chibi Oro
Summary: HIATUS Everything is supposed to be over. There's not supposed to be any more fights. But for a manslayer, everday is a battle and now he must leave everything or lose it.
1. A Ripple in Love

**Chap.1: The Ripple in Love**

Parties those always sounded fun: Yahiko attempting to beat up Sano; Megumi antagonizing Kaoru about anything and everything. _Kaoru, _just the thought of her made his blood boil and his heart pound painfully in his chest.

_Kaoru_, the only other woman who would ever hold a place deep within his blood stained heart. The only person who could make him feel alive and untainted by the horrible deeds of his past. Kenshin's heart tugged painfully in his chest, as he remembered how Kaoru had invited him into her home. Back then, she had known nothing about him, except that he was Hitokiri Battousai and still, even knowing that, she had welcomed him into her home with a warm smile.

From that first moment he had laid eyes on her he had known that he was in love, that he couldn't live without her. But he was very naïve back then, thinking that his enemies wouldn't use her against him that she was safe.

"Kenshin!" He turned on the ball of his foot to meet the woman on his mind. Kaoru was running towards him in her tight fitting red kimono. A primitive growl rose deep within his throat as he watched her hips sway and the fabric cling to her youthful body. Stopping two feet away from him she ga**z**ed at him quizzically under her dark lashes."Kenshin, where are you going? Don't you want to enjoy the party with the rest of us?"

Tearing his mind away from her shapely body, which he dreamed of pressing against his own, he stared into Kaoru's eyes allowing her to observe the sadness and regret he felt."Thi**s **one cannot tell Kaoru-dono where he is going, that he can't."

Kaoru's brow furrowed and she bit her lower lip as she asked the one question she feared the most."When are you coming back?"

"This one will not be returning this time."

Kaoru's mouth dropped open and her beautiful sapphire eyes widened. "W-why Kenshin? Why?"

Instead of answering her Kenshin lowered his head, hiding his gaze behind his red bangs, and turned away. In a desperate attempt Kaoru flung herself at him grabbing onto the sleeve of his gi with all her strength, knuckles turning white under the pressure she was exerting onto the material."Why Kenshin? Why! Answer me now damn it!" Tears threatened to spill but she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't allow the man whom held her heart see her cry, to see how much she loved him, see how weak she was.

He had always been able to read her face easily, and seeing the glistening tears she desperately fought back, the ones she tried to hide from him, sent his mind over the edge. His heart ached and his mind screamed to hold her, to kiss away her pain. So he did just that.

His strong arms gathered her close to his body, just as he had always imagined, and hugged her desperately to himself. "I must leave. There is no other way. Shishio is still alive and wants this one and all this one holds dear gone." Pausing and then continuing in a quieter voice, "And this one's wife is back, Tomoe Himura, is alive." Letting her go from his tight embrace he whispered into her ear.** "**Good bye Kaoru-dono. This one will never forget you, that he won't. "She stood there, watching him, watching the only man that she had ever truly loved walk away from her. But, she wouldn't cry for him, for that wouldn't bring him back, though this inner conflict was raging on inside her a single tear escape her moist eyes as she turned her back on him and walked the other way.

Kenshin stopped and looked back one last time at the home he could never have and the woman he would never deserve. Amber swirled within the amethyst as he turned his back on Tokyo.

Kaoru slid the shoji screen open to find everyone sober.

Sano had been planning to pick on Kaoru's cooking again but noticing her downcast mood had wisely decided to keep quite.

"Busu, what's with the face? And where's Kenshin?"

Kaoru's head snapped up and she stared with empty eyes at the group "Kenshin has left us."

The group went bug-eyed and asked simultaneously, "What? What are you talking about! When will he be back?"

Kaoru only managed to stutter, "H-he won't be coming back this time."

Needless to say, the party abruptly ended with this news. Kaoru barely registered that Sano and Megumi offered to clean up as she walked off into the direction of her room.

Sano looked up at Megumi as he picked up the empty sake bottles, "You know, she can't handle another heart break like this. Her spirit will break as well."

Megumi stared at him, piles of dishes in her hands, "I know, if worse comes to worse…I'll make sure that she won't have to live with this." Sano looked at her, completely appalled at the words coming out of her mouth. "It's either that or we hunt Himura down and chain him to the dojo. Which sounds easier on the poor girl?" He dropped his head with a heavy sigh, understanding that they may never know the full consequences of what they were agreeing to.

Kaoru sat staring at her wall when Megumi entered. "Kaoru you have to stop this. It's been three days now and you still haven't eaten anything."

Ignoring her Kaoru continued staring into space, remembering the memories she and Kenshin had shared together. How he had selfishly stolen those memories when he decided that the family they had was no longer worth fighting for.

Megumi sighed and shoved a bottle in front of Kaoru's face. "Drink this, Tanuki."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed at the familiar hated name and asked, "What is this?"

Megumi answered sadly, "This is a drink that will allow you to sleep. It intertwines with your blood and the result is different with everybody. Now please won't you drink it?"

Kaoru nodded and drank. A spell of dizziness swept over her and her body fell lifelessly to the floor, her mind and spirit deep in sleep. Megumi nodded in approval and said, "I'm sorry Kaoru, this is the only way I know you will find Kenshin… if only through your dreams."

Sano was waiting outside as Megumi exited Kaoru's room. "Did she drink it?"

Megumi nodded and placed her fingers on her forehead messaging her temples gently.

He glanced inside the room to find Kaoru lying lifeless on her futon. His eyes widened when he realize that it wasn't only her appearance, her ki had diminished greatly as well. He turned to Megumi, "What the hell did you do to her?" She grimaced at his harsh tone, showing the full extent of her guilt.

"I did what I had to. I couldn't stand to watch her slowly kill herself again, could you?"

Sano snorted at her feeble excuse, "So we just kill her off instead, right?" Megumi nodded slowly.

"It's more merciful than watching her wither away from being the brash shinhondai we all adored." He relented at his tirade, not even he could stand watching someone destroy themselves painfully.

"If you want to find Battousai go now. Say your goodbyes and go. I shall be on the next train out of here."

Sano nodded and watched the vixen walk off towards town before he started his search for Yahiko. After saying his good-byes to Yahiko, Sano entered Kaoru's room. 'She is never going to wake from that spell. I couldn't blame her if she could and didn't want to.' Sano thought miserably. 'Poor Jou-chan she even looks depressed in her sleep.'

Taking a deep breath Sano said his goodbyes to the sleeping woman."Bye Kaoru, I'm sorry you have to die this way." 'Hell yeah! How would you feel if you had to die in your sleep in about oh let's say 50 years!'

Stuffing his hand into his pocket Sano pulled out a small stone charm. Saying the first prayer he could ever remember, he slipped the chain around her neck. He allowed his grief to was Kaoru's face and then resigned himself to his personal mission. He walked out of the dojo, giving Yahiko thumbs up, leaving it up to him to protect Kaoru.

Okay! So I was perusing through my unfinished crap…(which is my only crap) and decided to update and finish it! Tell me what you think!


	2. Waking Upon Nightmares

**A/N:** Hi guys! Here's chapter two! now I do have chapter three done, but I want reviews telling me if everything is going smoothly. That way I just have to fix a few chapters, rather than everything. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…regrettably. I do however own this fanfiction!

**Chapter II: Awakening Upon Nightmares**

'Ugh, my head. What happened? Where am I and how did I get here?' Kaoru thought as she opened her eyes to come face to face with a stone wall. Turning her head she gazed around the dark, cold room and realized that she was trapped in a dungeon.

"How did I get here?" She asked the room, trying her best to remember what had happened.

The sound of a door slamming in the distance had Kaoru alert and watchful. Listening carefully she could faintly hear the clatter of feet on stone and muffled voices coming her way.

'I have to get out of here!' Kaoru thought desperately as she pushed herself up off the cold stone floor. Realizing that her entire lower half was paralyzed, Kaoru desperately grabbed onto a small table to her left. Using it as leverage she pulled herself up, but the old rotting table snapped, sending Kaoru flying back onto the dirty cold floor. Panicking she had no idea what to do to save herself.

An indigo ribbon that had been resting on top of the table drifted slowly down to rest by Kaoru's hand. The silky fabric and the beautiful shade of the color swept through Kaoru's brain like a mop, taking away all her plans of escape.

'Oh! How beautiful!' Holding the ribbon up to her nose she inhaled the sweet intoxicating scent of sandalwood and male. Instantly a sharp pain raced through her head as the memories of Kenshin resurfaced.

Lost in her memories, Kaoru didn't notice the two men entering the dungeon in till one of them with light brown hair, wood brown eyes and glasses tilted her head up. A smirk spread across his dried lips as he examined her pale face. "So this sleeping bitch is Kamiya Kaoru? Well I can definitely see why people call you a tomboy. No makeup and not even the faintest clue of how a woman should act. Look! You already destroyed the furniture; surely you know how to act as a guest in my humble abode?"

Kaoru's brow furrowed at his words, her hands clutched the ribbon to her chest drawing strength from it. Her courage slowly grew enough for her to interrogate her 'hosts'. "Where am I? And where are the others!"

The man chuckled, "Settle down bitch. I believe proper introductions are needed to be made."

Kaoru spat at his feet. "Tell me where everyone is! Tell me where Yahiko is at least!"

A loud smack echoed through the dungeon as Kaoru fell to the floor from the man's vicious back hand. She sucked in her now bleeding lip as she looked up and saw the brown haired man chuckling and another with flaming red hair and ruby red eyes standing behind him like a statue. 'Kenshin! Wait, no, that couldn't be Kenshin. Kenshin was sweet and nice and wouldn't sit back and watch someone get hurt.'

The brown haired man spoke again pulling her out of her thoughts, "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Kanryu Takeda. I'm sure you remember my name from your friend; Takani's run in with me. And this man right here is Mibu Hojo. Now Kamiya, for your question on where you are." Spreading his arms out Kanryu's smirk grew. "Right now you are located within China in my grand manor. The annoying brat, Myojin Yahiko, which you were screaming for, has been dealt with. As for Sagara and Takani I don't have the slightest clue…yet"

Uncontrollable rage burst from Kaoru's sapphire eyes, so intense that it could even rival a hitoriki's, "I hate you! Go burn in hell you bastards!"

Hojo moved then, grabbing the front of her yukata he lifted her from the floor as easily as if she were a doll. She gasped in pain as she was slammed against the stone wall, her head making a sickening crack as it connected.

Kanryu glared at her from behind his spectacles, "You have no place to go bitch! Your dojo is gone and the only way you are still living is because I want you to be a geisha for me! Imagine your poor friends' horror when they realize that not only are you awake and alive, but also you are nothing but a lowly whore for ME!"

Signaling for Hojo to drop her Kanryu walked towards the door before stopping to look back. "I will send people in here to help you regain your footage and strength. But, I'll warn you now, try to escape and I will kill anyone and everyone to find you. You will live for as long as possible if only to know that you are the cause of your friends' death." With that he threw a rolled up paper at her before turning to walk out of the room. As the wooden door of her cage closed tears of hatred and sorrow fell down Kaoru's pale cheeks as a distorted laugh of distress escaped her lips.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand Kaoru picked up the paper that Kanryu had given to her. She unraveled it to reveal the chicken scratch that could be recognized as an ex-fighter-for-hire.

_**To Jou-chan, **_

_**By the time you find this letter…if you do. It will be a year since Kenshin has left ya and I decided to visit…yea I'm not too good at these visits. Look it wasn't my idea to have you put to sleep, but some stuff has come up mainly with Kenshin. The reason why he left you Jou-chan was because he was tryin' to protect you from his new charge and his past. He isn't the same guy that we knew; he seems to be having some new hungers…ones that I don't want to tell ya about. The only thing that we are sure of is that he has changed some of his habits and he doesn't know what we did to you. (As much as we love you, we don't want to be skewered.) Hopefully you will understand more later on and be able to give me and Megumi forgiveness that we don't deserve. But, for now, I have to leave it at that. Well, be strong and know we truly all love you as a sister. It's just that we all have to 'secretly' look out for Kenshin. The baka doesn't even know how to show appreciation for his company! He calls it stalking! Well, tell Yahiko-chan not to eat all the food cause we'll be coming back soon for ya. Well, I have to go now. Be safe Jou-chan.**_

_**-Sagara Sanosuke**_

Kaoru reread the note several times before crinkling it up and ripping it to shreds. Holding the purple ribbon tightly in her hands she whispered into the darkness of the cell for her lover, her protector, her soul mate. She would endure this torture, until she regained her strength. She would learn to be strong, how to adapt in China, and when the time came: she would go and find Kenshin.

Kaoru was determined that she would find her family alive, including Yahiko. She hadn't taught him everything that she did just for him not to know how to survive. She stared at her legs in distaste. All of her plans would have to put on hold until she could move and stand on her own. Kaoru gasped at realization, 'I won't get out of here alive. Not unless I am willing to do go to desperate measures.' The only question left was: could she kill to survive?

**A/N:** Okay! There it is. So…you know I hear bribery works pretty well. So maybe giving me a review to tell me if this is doing ok or what you think would be awesome! Who knows, maybe chapter three will just show up! (^.^)


	3. Betrayal

**A/N:** Hey people! Here's the third chapter and the information on what our dear Kenshin has been up to! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

"Well, is this how I'm supposed to walk into my clinic!" Megumi scolded the two men limping into the building. "A baka, overgrown rooster, who has broken his left arm, Kami knows where; and a bloodied up broom head who has no doubt gotten himself into a sword fight! You both are bakas! Baka, Baka, Baka!" Both men cringed and stuck their hands out trying to sooth the angry doctor before she took her rage out on them in more verbal ways.

"Both of you stop that… you men deserve a good lecture every once in a while!" Megumi chastised swatting at the men's held up hands. Sitting down on her wooden chair Megumi placed her fingertips on her temples and started massaging gently. "Well, I might as well ask what happened."

Sano nervously glanced at Chou for consent before answering. "Battousai-"

Before Sano could finish his sentence the door shattered into a million pieces. Both men jumped in front of Megumi, blocking her from the flying woodchips as they all looked gazed at the cause of the destruction.

Standing where the doorway had been was Battousai.

His vicious amber eyes of a demon burned into their souls from beneath long blood-soaked bangs. His ki emanated death and destruction, which tore at their beings like a hurricane. He stood there, his mouth a slash of cruelty, and dark power flowing off of him in waves. He knew he could defeat any of them. Knew, he was invincible, and that he was immortal.

"Woman. Don't let me catch these two bastards following me again; otherwise, it will be more than scratches that you will be fixing." His voice was low and hypnotic, his face an implacable mask. But, his eyes, his eyes burned with rage and barely restrained cruelty.

Battousai turned his gaze towards the scared stiff Sano. "Sagara, if I catch you talking, even whispering, _her_ name again... I'll do more than just break that arm of yours." Turning his back on the trio he whispered so faintly, that the others had to crane to hear his words. "She doesn't deserve to be insulted like that." Before any of them could register what happened, Battousai walked out, leaving only splinters as evidence of his presence.

Megumi let out a sigh of relief that she didn't realize she was holding in. "What did you two do this time to make him so pissed off?"

Sano shrugged slowly. "Well, Chou and I saw Kenshin leave his headquarters on another mission, so we followed him. Then right before he got to his target we stopped him and tried to get him to think a little about what he was really doing. When everything else failed we told him that Jou-chan would be furious if she found out about this." He paused to tentatively look at the astonished Megumi. "Then, to drill in our point we did our best imitations of Kaoru going berserk. That's why Chou is all bloody...he did a better impression of Kaoru as an old hag then I did."

Chou nodded slightly to confirm what Sano had said.

Megumi stared at them incredulously she shakily sucked in air before she berated them. "What are you two mad or dense? Did you forget that the only reason why we are alive is because he doesn't want to do end the rest of Kaoru's family!" Sano winced at her choice of words. "Yes, Sano I did say that she would be taking literal dirt nap for the next 50 years: however the chances that Kaoru would ever wake up is zero to none! So yes, we should be thankful that he hasn't destroyed us because we did kill Kaoru." She turned toward Chou with a look of distaste, "You're lucky you even have all your limbs attached. Unlike the moronic rooster over here: you do not have the relation that Sano had with him." She let out the rest of her frustration with an exhale of rage.

Sano looked at Megumi and shook his head in regret. "Fox, what happens if Kaoru wakes up? I mean, don't you think we should check up on Yahiko and Jou-chan? It's been two years since I left that note with that bastard wolf. Maybe we should take her off the brat's hands. He has to be what 15 years old? He can't take care of a corpse for the rest of his life."

Megumi looked redirected her gaze to the doorway. "Yes, we may want to relieve Yahiko…We'll make a trip for later this week." She then turned to Chou, "Remember, not one word of this to anyone. Otherwise you won't have to worry about Saitoh taking you in. Battousai will kill you before you have a chance to smell the roses."

Chou nodded vigorously shifting his eyes to Sano who was already trying to find a replacement for the door. No one mentioned another word of their crimes or the incident that occurred earlier that morning.

Battousai took a deep breath. The crisp morning air tasted sweet after all the ferocious, unrelenting rage he had felt towards the two men.

He had lost control earlier, which as an assassin should not have happened. But, deep down, he didn't give a shit. Kaoru had been killed...by those who she had trusted most, by those he had entrusted her to. He had told Sano and Megumi to watch after her, the one woman who made his heart beat, made him feel human, and made him feel alive. But they, like all the rest, had betrayed him in the end.

He had learned of Kaoru's death on his arrival to Kyoto. Megumi, the vixen bitch, had poisoned her. And for that crime he would never forgive her. Never! His blood would forever sing for her demise. He would always lust for her death, her blood. Yet the memory of his woman, still strong within his heart and mind, kept him from achieving his desire. Kaoru had been innocent, trusting, and she had loved life, and so, in memory of her, he wouldn't kill Takani.

The sun had barely raised its yellow head, as Battousai slipped through the remaining patches of shadows towards The Blossoming Flower, an inn and a prostitute house.

Appearing in the doorway of the inn he was immediately greeted by Sakura, the head geisha and the owner of the inn. Nodding politely to her he made his way up the rickety wooden stairs to his room. Opening the door he found Tomoe sitting on the floor with tea.

Tomoe raised an eye brow as she gazed at the harsh line of his mouth and the taut muscles underneath his blue gi. "Tell me what is wrong, koi." She purred as she scooted over to him.

Glaring at her through blood soaked bangs, his voice hissed out with barely controlled rage. "Do NOT call me koi woman!" Standing from his seat he walked towards the shojo screen door. "You may be my wife from thirteen years ago but…time has passed, and you and I have changed." He left through the shojo door as silently as he had arrived; leaving no trace that he had ever been there.

Kenshin stepped outside of the inn, clutching his fists tightly, his katana clicked at his side as he walked down the street. Amber eyes burned under red hair as he remembered Kaoru's smile, her laughter, her purity. White hot fire sizzled through his veins at the thought of her, at the memories of her.

He could have laughed at the irony thrown in his way. Here he was, residing in a cheap whore house with a woman that died thirteen years ago. If that was not enough to give him nightmares: the fact that she had been sporting an interesting brand on her shoulder, that her eyes glowed red when she was passionate. And she had been VERY passionate recently. It did not help that he had weird dreams about Kaoru, about him being a demon. He scoffed as he looked out a window to the sky. Yes he was a demon, if not before his betrayal to Kaoru, then surely now. No one tarnishes the trust and name of an angel just to return to his own personal hell.

He shook his head clear of such thoughts. Now was not the time to be dwelling on his sins. He looked down the hall: for now, he would talk to Katsura.

**A/N:** Hey, it would be simply superb if you guys reviewed and told me what you thought? Thank you!


	4. Realizations

**A/N**: Hey! I apologize for coveting this for so long. Between finals, trips, and starting my summer term: I have not had much time for anything but school. Here's the fourth chapter! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Realizations**

Kamiya Kaoru thought she had known what hell was. With everything she'd been through, she didn't want to believe that her life could get worse. However she found that she was terribly wrong as she swung her bokken down for the thousandth time in her small room. (Her only past time due to the hellish life she now had to live.)

Grunting in frustration Kaoru threw down her bokken as she thought about her new life; which now consisted of geisha training, eating, dodging perverted men and falling asleep with unanswered questions on where her friends where.

She began to think of the less favorable activities that she was beginning to be pressured into. It was hard enough being in the presence of that snake named Kanryu, let alone actually be expected to be silent throughout meals while company's eyes lingered too long on her body. She loathed thinking of what else she might be forced into in the near future. She shuddered and quickly redirected her thoughts.

Deciding to end her practice early, Kaoru left her room, and dodging all of Kanryu's henchmen she was able to slip into the bathroom without being touched by male hands or hear any perverted comments. Stripping down, Kaoru climbed into the warm tub with a sigh. There were only two times when she could feel this safe and happy in Kanryu's caging mansion, in her sleep and when she trained.

Training was her favorite out of the two though, considering that it could wash away all her fears and allowed her to forget for a few seconds the one man whom held the key to her heart, her soul, her being.

"Kenshin" The name was torn from her throat with difficulty as tears welled up in her eyes and her memories of him flashed through her mind. _'Where could her rurouni be? Was he happy? Did he even miss her?'_

"Kaoru" Her name slid from his lips like wine from a glass.

He constantly thought of her, the one woman that made him feel alive and on fire. The woman's name would forever be printed on his war torn heart.

Kenshin stood solemnly beneath a blooming cherry tree outside of Kyoto city. As he watched the pink petals fall to the ground he caught one. Closing his fist around it he promised himself, promised her that they would be together again one day. That he would move heaven and hell to find her and bring her back from the dead. And when they were together again he would whisper to her, kiss her, make love to her and tell her of the devotion he had given her name for these long years.

However, such thoughts would not help him now. What good was wishing for her when he could not even spare enough time to retrieve her body? Many times the inner conflict of grabbing her body had erupted within him. However, time after time made him reconsider this for one reason: what the hell would he do with a sleeping corpse? He had more than enough troubles without thinking about having to protect his beloved from Katsura's men.

He furrowed his eyebrows at that name. Why was Katsura even alive? The last bit of information he received about his once former boss was that he died during the Satsuma Rebellion. To say that he was shocked that Katsura was waiting for him right outside the Kyoto city limits would be the understatement of the century. Unfortunately, the list of people who were dead that came back into existence did not end there.

Makoto Shishio was less of a shock than his ex-boss. The Ishin Shishi had already failed once to kill him by burning him. He grimaced as he remembered when Saitoh sought him out three years ago in order to give him the information. He was relieved at the sight of the anger in Hajime's eyes. He, however, was not pleased with the look of sadistic glee or the next few words that came out of his mouth.

Himura Tomoe, or previously known as Yukishiro Tomoe died by his own blade. He had held her as she drew her last breath, as she marked their history on his face forever. He also was the one to bury her and make the solemn vow to protect every one of his comrades and after the war, to lay down his sword forever. He scoffed at that vow, it seemed as though he was doing a wonderful job at keeping his promises. Though he had wronged his wife so many times, it did not change the fact that she was not suppose to be alive.

The more he studied her, the more he realized she was only a shell of the woman she used to be. Her perfectly unmarred skin now had brandished not the wound that had once ended her life, but a tattoo that had the kanji of sheep on her hip. He could not really complain about that seeing as he had somehow wound up with a kanji of dragon on his left hip. The amount of mysteries that were plaguing his mind was really starting to irritate him.

Frustrated that he had not enough time to ponder what on earth was happening with his life, he looked at the position of the sun to see that he had to be somewhere else for another target. Dropping the petal, Kenshin walked into the shadowy forest towards his destination.

Tomoe sat silently waiting for Katsura to acknowledge her presence. She was growing wearier by the hour; Kenshin was not the naïve child she and Katsura once knew. She started slightly when he cleared his throat. He looked gravely at her, though she was not expecting any warmth from him.

"You came to me to speak of your…husband, no?" She gave a slight nod in affirmation. "What ails you about Himura?" She looked him in the eyes before she gave him her answer.

"Kenshin, he is not the same naïve child you once preached to about the revolution's greener grass. He is smart, passionate about a life he had to leave for me. He knows I am not the Tomoe he was married to-" She was abruptly interrupted by the slamming of his tea cup on the tray in front of him.

"Married to? You were never married before a priest or god. Do not think that for a second that what freedom you believe to be yours, is actually free. You are both my pawns and my property. I brought both of you back from the depths of the hell you deserved to serve me. The wife he married was nothing but a sham, a ruse, in order to keep him sane and under my thumb." He paused in his verbal tirade to look at the tears that collected in her eyes. "You have something more personal plaguing your mind, please tell me your fears."

She let out a shaky breath and opened her mouth to lift a heavy burden off her shoulders. "What are we Katsura-sama? We are no longer human, and we are definitely not demons, what else is in between for us to belong to?" Katsura smiled at her, though it never reached his eyes.

"What we are is monsters, no more and no less. Not all monsters are evil, though all have committed deeds that are. When I had Kenshin executed, I gave him life again. I am his creator, just as I am yours. The life he left behind fortunately has ended itself. Although, the object of his obsession has been dealt with by someone else's hand, I have had tell-tale shadows say that not all connections are terminated. Your job will be to re-connect with your long-lost love, get him to return to your embrace and yours alone: comfort him in his time of need."

"You are going to dispose of his past…" Katsura smiled peacefully.

"Yes, and if you do not want him to grieve alone, you will be his sheath again." Tomoe dropped her head in resignation.

**A/N:** So, I desperately need some outside eyes critiquing this. This is my creation, so I do not always see the flaws immediately. I would love true opinions! Thanks!

- ChibiOro


End file.
